Description: (Taken directly from the application) The Nutrition Core will oversee the dietary requirements and standardization of all dietary regimes for all three studies in the program project. In addition, in collaboration with Core B, it will provide the methodology for tracking food intake, carrying out somatometric determinations on the animals, body composition measurements, Bioelectrical Impedance (BIA) and Dual energy X-ray Absorptiometry (DEXA) and blood collections for micronutrient determinations for all three studies. Quality control measures will be incorporated into the protocol and included for all laboratory measurements to allow evaluation of laboratory and procedural variability. Maximum utilization of the data across all three projects will be possible due to the standardization of the study parameters. A manual of operation will be developed with detailed information regarding all procedures and protocols and a training session will be carried out to standardize the procedures across all staff carrying out study tasks. Retraining of personal on study procedures will be required yearly. The Nutrition Core will work with the Statistical Core to develop data forms for their study data and set quality control procedures and limits for all data. The Core Leader has had extensive experience with data entry and analysis on the study methods outlined in the ongoing HIV program project.